narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Amado
is an Inner from the organisation Kara. Background Amado would assist Jigen on transferring a Kāma into various children as their vessel. As the project continued to show no progress as one child after another died, Amado suggested they change methods for their goal, Jigen reminded him that they have neither the time nor a viable alternative. After they lost fourteen more children, Kawaki was the only survivor and became their vessel. At some point in time, Kawaki was placed in Amado's charge; however, he failed to prevent Kawaki from escaping. Shortly afterwards, he was reassigned to another mission by Jigen, the details of which he refused to disclose to the other Inners of Kara. At some point, Amado was given the research on Katasuke Tōno's Scientific Ninja Tools by Koji Kashin. Upon which, Amado began refining and expanding on the technology, incorporating it into the various Inners of Kara. Personality Amado is a very stoic and detached individual. Like Jigen, he cares little for the lives of others in pursuit of their goals. At the same time, he is more realistic, as when a project shows no improvement after a certain period of time, he believes that it should be abandoned for an alternative one. Apparently, like other members of Kara, Amado's loyalty to the organisation is due purely to self-interest, expecting to be granted something important for his services. However, he seems to share some motives with Koji Kashin since he informed the latter about Jigen being weakened and alone, fully aware that Koji intended to assassinate the leader. He sees Delta's violent and destructive tendencies as annoying, berating her for needlessly kicking open the lid of her spare body's containment unit. Abilities As an Inner of Kara, Amado is described as having completely monstrous abilities.Boruto chapter 31, page 3 Intelligence Amado is an exceptionally intelligent man with exceedingly advanced abilities in science and technology, with Kawaki describing him as a technological genius. He provided Jigen with the means to transfer his Kāma to others through his scientific expertise, although it had a low level of success that killed many people until Kawaki successfully survived and received it.Boruto chapter 27, page 23 He also would extensively modify Kawaki down to the level of his circulatory and nervous systems, implanting inside him an extremely high level of Shinobi-Ware in the form of microscopic scientific ninja tools implanted throughout his entire body, with even the genius engineer Katasuke Kono expressing awe at the level with which Amado had turned Kawaki into a living Scientific Ninja Tool and later noting that it was above his own level of expertise. Delta also stated that Amado would be capable of restoring the arm he lost to her Destruction Beam. He also modified all members of Kara with fearsome Shinobi-Ware.Boruto chapter 42, pages 23-36 Appearance Amado has light coloured hair as well as a moustache and beard and thick glasses. He also is seen smoking. He wears a dark coloured collared shirt and matching pants. New Era Kawaki Arc Amado checked on data from his desktop and noticed Delta's still intact drone's arrival at the Kara base. Once it connected to one of Delta body's terminals, he entered a few commands and watched her kicking open her containment in anger after she had awakened. Amado complained of Delta breaking the lid of the containment all the time, but he was told off by her that if he has time to complain, he should do his job. After Delta left, he commented on her mouth. Amado was later attending the meeting with the other Inners and he was informed that Boruto Uzumaki had his own genuine Kāma. Later, after Jigen defeated Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha in battle, sealing the former away, he returned to Kara's headquarters with his body breaking down. Jigen was hooked up by Amado to treat his body. The man voiced his disapproval of Jigen being so reckless with his body, noting that it would take at least two days to fully recover. Jigen voiced that he couldn't help but get excited after seeing how far and quickly Kawaki's Kāma was evolving and him synchronising with it. He theorised that it was because of his exposure to Boruto's own Kāma, also believing that Boruto was going through similar development. From this, Jigen strongly believed the two of them would become "perfect Ōtsutsuki" and form a God Tree to consume the planet. He also assured Amado that everyone would get what was promised, which left the bespectacled man looking away solemnly. Later, as Jigen had only returned to 10% power, Koji Kashin returned. Knowing that Boro was safeguarding the sealed Hokage and Code was watching over the Ten-Tails, Amado realised that Koji would use this opportunity to kill Jigen. References